Death's Vengeance
by Bh3234729
Summary: three days after discovering five children's remains (including Lincoln) were found in the pond near the camp grounds, but later someone from another dimension accidentally revives Lincoln and gave him the power...to control death...he then revives the remains and later each children even Lincoln wants vengeance on the murderer who took their life away, will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**This story and its storyline are connected to Manipulating luck because of chapter 5- space meets time. Where Time-Lincoln and his lucy were pushed off to a portal by Space-Lincoln… and this story is the dimension where Space pushed them off to.**

 **This is an inspiration of Shatter Innocent by AustinDR, and Brother Of Vengeance by MasterCaster. Reason being that it's about a murderer who killed five children (including Lincoln) at a camping trip three months ago. But later after finding his remains forensic anthropologist found Lincoln's remains very alarming as they found many fractures within the bones developed over the years, thinking that his family was abusive. but they didn't know that he had ten sister and the fractures caused by their crazy adventure (Lynn's karate practice, Lisa's explosions, etc) until they fully explain themselves. Later after the lab closes, time-Lincoln will hop back to this dimension and...accidentally...gave his dead counterpart the wrong powers... that is where things get very...dangerous.**

 **Also I changed my writing style so... let me know if this is better.**

 **Let's begin...**

Lincoln/death- "it's...it's you…finally...I found you...we...found you…it wasn't that hard to find your vehicle. Three months...three months of pain and suffering roaming around the woods as bodyless entities…we've been having many thoughts of… how we could never go home, see our families, and… ever live our lives again...but now…" (rage) "we have not forgotten that it was you who took that away from us! This time we will make you suffer just as we had suffered!...you will feel our pain!"

(three day ago, Thursday night)

It's a Misty and foggy night in Royalwoods campgrounds, sometimes at 11:28 pm. Within the deep dark woods just about half a mile away from the campgrounds where a huge pond was located. A pond that contained lily pads, sounds of crickets, and croaks of many frogs. The light of the night moon sky decorates the pond that reflects the trees making a sparkling reflection light that decorates the forest and trees showing its true nature of beauty.

The beautiful scene was later interrupted as a purple portal appeared on top of the pond right near to the edge of the shores, where it laid a tree. The portal appears to be right on top of a tree branch and what came out of the portal is a bit surprising. Two children, one appear to be wearing an orange shirt, blue pants, and a watch. Not ordinary watch but rather this watch was broken as it was spitting out purple electricity that seemed to be damaging the watch even further, He seems to be having white hair and yellow pupils. The second child seems to be wearing black shirt, black and white striped socks on her legs and also black and white stripes on her sleeves. Long black hair covering her eyes.

…

Time-Lincoln and lucy

…

As they both were shot out of the portal, both are now falling down directly to the pond, except for Lincoln as he was later hanging upside down by a tree branch that caught him by his left leg. while Lucy fell into the pond.

As Lincoln was hanging upside down on a tree, he then grabs his hand that contains the damaged watch. "Damn it! Ah!" Lincoln said as he was holding his hand in pain. It appears that the damaged watch not only was emitting purple electricity but also burning his hand since the watch appears to be going through an overload.

Lincoln continued to wince in pain as he tries to remove the watch off of his arm, but could not, every time he tries to touch the watch it starts to burn his fingers. "That bastard... OUCH...he broke the watch." Lincoln said as he was looking to very closely at the watch, seeing that it has a bunch of cracks and loose wiring. He looks around and notices that Lucy appears to be nowhere near him, seeing that he is hanging upside down on the tree branch by the leg. She might have fallen into the pond, he thought.

"Lucy!... Lucy where are you?!"

"AHHHHHH, get it off!" Lincoln looks directly at the pond and sees Lucy jumping out of the water in fear, but what caught his eyes was chilling. A human decomposed hand was on top of Lucy's shoulder But later was dropped back to the pond as Lucy jumped out and ran into the woods screaming leaving Lincoln upside down hanging from the tree branch. Sure, she might be a goth but that doesn't mean she's into actual dead corpse outside of a coffin.

"Lucy! Where are you going!? I'm up- Woah Woah AHHHHHH!" the tree branch then snaps and dropped Lincoln. He then lands on the pond where lucy landed before...and where the decomposed arm lays.

After Lincoln has fallen to the pond he then as he emerged out, Lincoln took deep breaths and later felt something hanging on his back. He tries to look back but rather he could not. Can you feel something very light but and also hard, it makes some rattle boney sound as well. Without hesitation he tries to walk over to the shores and onto dry land, then something fell off of Lincoln's back and lands on the edge of the shore… not something but someone.

After Lincoln got out of the shores, he then brushes off the water off of his hair and shakes his arm that holds the watch. Now it started to spit out bits smoke and Sparks, but the good thing is that the water cooled off the burning watch.

"Great… Space, you really have done it this time…" (sigh) Lincoln shouted for Lucy to return but nothing responded back, as Lincoln turned around to face the pond and see what caught him by the back...but wished he never done that. He sees a decomposed body with bits of white hair and ripped up clothing. the clothing look to be familiar... very familiar… oh god.

Lincoln notice that he was staring at his own version of himself, but as a dead corpse. Lincoln then ran towards that direction where Lucy ran as he felt horrified to see his counterpart version as a decomposed human remains. He later yelled for Lucy to return but no response.

"Damn it, Space, you stupid idiot," Lincoln said angrily as he headed towards for Lucy so both could leave this horrific scene and dimension.

As Lincoln left the scene, a park ranger came around the corner tree of the opposite side of the pond. He carried a flashlight to help guide through the dark woods. he appears to be wearing a uniform which is a green suit, black tie, green hat, green pants, and black leather boots. He looked around to see who made a loud cry and screams.

"HEY! Anyone out here!?...I swear if anyone is dumping trash in the pond I'll report- what the? What is that?" Ranger said as he finds something unusual that caught his eye on the edge of the side of the pond. he starts to walk towards the opposite side of the pond to see what might be off. As he got nearly close to his destination he starts to smell something odd…foul rotting smell.

"Jesus... the hell is that smell!? Did someone dump a- AHHHHHH! OH GOD!" The ranger yelled in horror as he finds a dead rotting corpse on the edge of the shore of the pond. One good stare at the rotten corpse gave a huge fright to the very core. He then ran back to the direction where he came from and out of the scene.

(loud house residents, Friday 10:28 am)

The house had stayed quiet, very quiet. It's been three months since they've seen Lincoln with them during a camping trip. After his disappearance, the whole family felt very anxious and very worried for the past few days after his disappearance… but now they are now waiting for any sign...any sign that shows a miracle of his appearance.

Each couldn't do their usual activities as they are not up to it. Lori stayed in her room laying on top of her bed moping and sobbing as her fresh tears soaked her pillows while her phone is laid on the ground next to her bed. Leni did the same but instead of tears, she was holding Lincoln's stuffed bunny, Bun Bun, she was hoping for her little brother to return home safely.

In luna and luan's room, Luna appears to be sitting against the wall wearing her earbuds with a depressed feeling as she listens to her music as time passes. Luan laid on the floor as she was not in a comedy mood nor coming up with puns.

Lana and Lola where both were on Lola's bed hugging each other for comfort while sobbing and begging to see their big brother to return...they really want him back.

Lisa was on her desk doing countless research to find Lincoln… but no valid. She looked to be very desperate to find any results that would lead to his disappearance. She even tried to use the tracking chip which was implanted in his neck, but the chip was disabled for an unknown reason. She felt like she was walking into many dead ends. Lily...she simply took a nap.

In Lynn and Lucy's room, Lynn laid on top of her bed, curled up with her blanket facing away from Lucy's side of the room as she was irritated of lucy muttering words that upset the family.

{This is the original Lucy in this dimension}

"Lucy, please...stop," Lynn said as she buried her face even further in her blanket. She was not in her usual sporty mood as there was no reason to be active while her brother...is currently missing.

"Lynn...i keep having nightmares...I can hear Lincoln... asking...begging...to go home." Lucy said as she was sitting on the floor leaning against her side of the bed. She clearly was tired as she couldn't go to sleep completely without being woken up by countless nightmares...of Lincoln begging to come home.

"We all want him home...we just need to wait until they find him" Lynn said as her words sounded more with grief.

"I can sense that he is suffering...he is in pain, he said that he feels...cold...but now...found…"

"I wish that part was true, we really want him back... I want him back"

Of course, lynn sr is not a present on in his home as he was out for work. Every time he comes back from work he always hopes that one of his family had a call or any news about Lincoln… and still, he didn't give up. Rita didn't leave for work as she is in a dining room sitting alone by herself looking over a book family pictures. With every flip of the page gave a strong grief feeling to the loud mother. She hoped for her son to return like any mother would want the most...for one of her children to return safely. Until…

(House phone ringing)

The sound of the phone rang the whole house since the house stayed quiet for the last 3 months the phone was this rarely this loud. Every loud family took notice and ran out and into the kitchen to find the house phone ringing against the wall. Each loud gave a look of worry but also desperation to hear any information of Lincoln. They all stood behind their mother as Rita was first to hold the phone, she then looks back at the girls showing how desperate she looks.

"Ok girls…" Rita said as she took a deep breath and proceed to place the phone on her ear. "Hello?"

~ "Hello, is this the loud house residence? Who am I speaking?"~

"Yes this is the loud house residence, I'm Rita loud, is this the police?"

~ "Rita loud, so your the mother of Lincoln loud?"~

"YES, is my son ok!? Where is he?!" she yelled out of desperation and hope. After hearing those sentence she felt that they might have found his son, even loud sisters took notice on her mother's attitude as they also felt the need to hear on the phone.

~ "...we found him, but...its best if you come over to the police station and…we have some questions we want to ask…"~ sounding very uncomfortable.

"Why? what happened to him? Is he ok?"

~ "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that, I'm only an intern and-" ~

"I want to know!" Rita yelled as she was uneasy and impatient to be kept waiting for an answer.

~ "we need you to come over and I'll explain everything, please"~

Rita wanted to yell again but it wouldn't matter since she hears that they found Lincoln and that's all that matters for her. "Ok, we'll come over."

~ "alright mam, I'll be waiting in the front office"~ then the caller hangs up and leaves Rita with a bit of hope in her.

"Mom, was it about Lincoln?!" - Lori

Did they found him!? - Lynn

Is he ok!?- Lana

Each yelled out of desperation as Rita places the phone back up on the wall and turns to face her daughters with a hopeful smile. "They found him"

As those words came out, the family cheered for the news as they were filled with joy as they now know that their brother will come home again. Rita then signals all her daughters to head to the van to head for the police station.

They might think that he is ok, but they will not cheer again when they realize the truth…

To be continued…

 **time-lincoln and his lucy will hop back to this dimension again, but for now, guess where they will be heading...**

 **Sorry that this had to be short but I had some complications with my schedule for my classes and internship so I'll try to figure things out.**

 **Alright, see Y'all later...**


	2. horrific discovery

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN AND THE START OF THE DAY OF THE DEAD!**

 **Guess- Nah, you're good, thanks for the advice. I may have done the same with this chapter but whatever.**

 **Tomorrow I will post chapter two of the Son of Zeus, and the next day I will post chapter six of Manipulating Luck, so you can call it the day of the dead special...I think.**

 **Anyways on with the story...**

(Five hours early, 5:36 am)

Within the loud house residents, the family played asleep but they didn't want to get some rest as they were still anxious to see their brother/son, but the slumber tool over them and fast they fell to a deep sleep. But one sister was not getting comfortable as this particular sibling was having a nightmare all over again for the past three months... Lucy. She started to toss and turn even sweat from her face. She looked to be... stressed.

(Lucy's dream)

As she appears in her slumber dream she noticed that she was...nowhere. The area she was in is rather a big dark empty void and the floor was only dirt...strange. she then realizes that it's a nightmare all over again...but this is different. She would usually hear voices and cries but never has she been having a place where she could move. As she looked around she was thinking that this isn't a nightmare...but she was wrong...very wrong.

"...cold…"

Lucy hears a familiar voice behind her back. The voice sounded more like a child was shivering and in pain. As she turns she then gave a loud gasp and covered her mouth as hot tears began to flow down her cheeks. She later found…

"Lincoln?..."

She stared at her brother who looked... almost normal...but he seemed to be shivering and pale as his skin was nearly white as Lucy's skin. He looks to be scared and tearing.

"... Lucy...I...want to go...home...I want to go home…"

Lincoln begged as he began to hold his chest in pain as he been through an accident or... something reckless. Lucy then snapped out and ran towards his imaged Lincoln to give a tight hug. Lincoln return the hug as well, as Lucy began to burst out of tears. She wouldn't let go as she wants this hug to last forever...but she then noticed how...real it feels. Lincoln's arms...his skin...feels real...even cold as well. She then let's go and backed away with a concerned look.

"Lincoln...how are you...real in my dream...Wait, am I dreaming?" Lucy hoped that she was awake to know that her brother would be real. But what is not real is how she is in a dark void where the ground dirt is visible. She could see tree's but it's not closely visible.

"I brought you here...I don't have much energy, but it's enough for us to meet… it was easy for me to move your soul here…" Lincoln's voice echoes.

"Lincoln what's happening?"

"I...I'm sorry...I just wanted to see you all...but I can't…it hurts...I'm cold...I'm lonely...I'm scared...I just want to go home... please, I know you can-"

Lincoln's face gave a shocked look as he turns his head quickly behind him. He stood in position for a long moment as Lucy begins to worry and asked.

"Lincoln... what's going on?"

Lincoln didn't move as he faced to the dark edge of the void for only a moment…

…

…

…

Lincoln then turns around and face Lucy and gave a look of hope.

"I'm…found…they found me…bye"

"Wait, no don't-"

Lucy then wakes and sits up. She later starts to breathe heavily as she could feel her heart pounding rapidly and strong. As she starts to catch her breath she the grabs her pillow and starts to hug it tightly as her tears began to soak it as well.

(Campgrounds pond)

Campgrounds pond at 6:30 a.m. nearly sunrise. teams of investigators and forensic anthropologists are working their best to examining the body with multiple headlights. A body that looks familiar as it was wearing a ripped blood stained orange shirt, partly ripped and torn pants, one sneaker on his left feet but the other one was missing, and bits of white hair… Lincoln.

Two forensic anthropologist, a man, and women are carefully examining the body. The two were horrified to see a child being murdered and left in the pond. They have examined many bodies each were murdered, accidents, or incidents. but never had the investigated a child's body. Of course, they find hard to identify the child as the facial reconstruction was partly damaged, actually more than damage, but rather missing tissue all around face leaving only partially the facial skull. The whole body is rather all covered and bits of flesh and tissue leaving partly skeletal structure visible on the limbs.

One was studying the head was named Hank, a forensic anthropologist graduated from University of Southern California in Los Angeles from 2003. He stood about 6' 5" with long brown hair and glasses. He bends down and grabs part of the head moving it around looking for any evidence for any clues that would lead to his identity and explain the full story of his death "considering the lack of tissues, we will have hard time identifying any facial recognition, but I am determined that it's a Caucasian male judging by its jaw." Hank claimed.

A red hair dyed woman named Angelica another forensics anthropologist Recently graduated in Amarillo College a county college in Amarillo TX from 2016. 5' 4" tall and she is currently examining the right femur showing a larger fractured cut. "Based upon this large fracture cuts, it indicates that a murder weapon would be a stainless steel knife, but I'm not sure if our victim died of blood loss or was repeatedly stabbed"

"Repeatedly stabbed? How can you conclude this theory to be correct?" Hank stood in confusion as there are no signs of visible stab marks, he observed closer to the body and then look back at Angelica but the other confusion look?

"Well, you may think that his torn and ripped shirt were the caused by some drag marks that sticks and stones ripped the shirt, but…" and she took the victim's shirt and lift it up and what flavor found next was horrifying not even Angelica predicted it would happen like this but rather she found staff marks on the chest but also… "oh...my...god" spoke Angelica as she was horrified to find the horrific way to die she then lets go of the shirts and then covers her mouth stood up and backed away a bit.

Hank did the same thing as they found something that might be the cause of death or the reason why he was murdered. "Jesus...the murderer...took his…oh god" before he could finish, he then realized that is best to take the whole body to the lab then turns around and face to the whole agents who are dusting out any evidence or scraping any trace of marks for any DNA samples and later demanded "alright, anyone bring us a body bag, we are ready to take the body to the lad, ASAP!"

"Got it!" Said the agent who was taking samples from the pond that contains algae, and bacterial cells.

Hank then looks back at the victim only to see…lincoln's body with a cut open stomach and missing organs. But the only organs that were missing were the large intestine, small intestine, kidneys, liver… and the right lung...odd.

"something doesn't seem right what would the killer just deal all the organs except the heart left long and the stomach" Hank claimed as it was odd for a killer to steal some organs that were important and some that are not. Maybe this person is not familiar with what is useful and what is not.

Angelica look back and took a closer look on the inside of the cut hole and she noticed that these organs had stab marks as well...was the killer harvesting organs that were in good condition? But for what reason? Most people would do such a thing for money, desperation for a person's life, or their own. Mostly it's not likely for the digestive system to be missing without leaving any trace of hydrochloric acid, ascites, or any trace of food breakdowns.

But whoever did this must know how to carefully surgically remove any types of within the digestive system. the only thing that was left in here was the heart, left lung, and pancreas. Most of those were damaged by puncture stab marks, would make sense since they're now useless and serve no purpose.

As she notices two officers coming to their direction with a body bag that hank requested, she started to...feel something cold on the right part of her face. She turns around and finds...nothing, even the cold feeling was gone as well. She then shrugs it off and stood on her feet and motions to Hank.

"Ok, once we get to the lab, I'll have Mrs. Smith do any progress on identifying the victim while you try to find the cause of death."

As hank nodded he the looked at the pond and gazed for a moment as many thoughts were flowing around his mind and questions he has for the cruelty of a child's murder. But later he came to his senses as the officers crossed hanks front view and later starting to wrap the body. He then saw something that caught his attention in the pond and it appeared to be a white object sunk at the bottom of the water but it's near the shore where it's a bit visible to see. Ignoring the body being moved across his path he then moves a little closer to the object and grabs the socked...sneaker? But as he examined the shoe and later found something that was useful that gave a determined look.

"No need, I just found the other pair of his sneaker," Hank said with confidence

Angelica looked back at hank and gave a confused look on her face and later crossed her arms and gave a disgusted look. She knows that this was another joke he usually does in the lab...but in the crime scene where a child is murdered...now that's just cruel. "And you think that has to do this the cause of death? That's not funny hank!"

"What...i'm not joking! listen, I don't think we need to waste time to identifying this child because this sneaker has his name on the inside on the back" he explained as he held the shoe and motions it

"Then who is it?"

"Lincoln loud"

"Alright then, can you contact your friend agent Pierce to see if any parent reported any missing person list?"

Hank then gave a concerned look "you're not getting Pierce involve, are you?"

"Uh yes, why wouldn't he get involved in this case? He is the best in the field."

"Ok, you don't know him much as I do, but...he could be very aggressive and upset if he encounters this type of case."

"He should be, I'm also upset about a child being murdered."

"I'm upset too, but…he...uh…" Hank doesn't have the words to describe the issues his friend has when this type of situation happens.

"What is it, spit it out, does he have anger issues or some sort?" she said impatiently as she crossed her arms.

"Close...but he tends to assault any suspects if a child murder was involved."

"Well, that's not a good excuse to prevent him in this case."

"But you are in no position to command any agent to get involved in any case."

"Are you?"

"Yes, and I don't want him to get suspended for busting another arm or leg from any suspects."

"Then who are you going to send?" she said as her voice sounded like a dare or a way to prove her point

"Well there's...no he's a therapist...or...no he's on vacation…ok fine, I'll get him on the case and get him to find his parents." He said with defeat.

Angelica smirk for a bit "Good, I think it's time to pack things up and-" she was later interrupted by an anonymous child voice That

"Please…don't leave...them"

"Who said that!"

As she turns around she later noticed a child looking straight at the pond but she could see that the child...looked quite similar to the victim. The clothing, height, hair, and shoes...she found it quite strange, but she didn't want to get her mind focused away from her objective. She later approaches the boy and asked to leave.

"Hey kid, you shouldn't be here. This is a crime scene"

Hank then looked confused "Angelica, who are you talking to"

"This child, it's obvious." She said with annoyance

Hank looked with confusion "What child? All I see is you pointing at a tree."

"Hank, not funny. Kid, you need to go with your parents and-"

"Don't leave them...their others like me...right here" the child said as he pointed to the pond. Angelica was not going to listen and as she got close to him, she placed her arm on his shoulder but...he turns to see her and she later let's go and gave a horrified look as she backed away. This child was Lincoln, but that's not what made Angelica backed away with fear. His eyes were black with white glowing pupils. He looked to be saddened and tearing.

"Help them...save them...don't leave them here...I don't want them to suffer here anymore... please…" he later pointed at the pond again "don't let them suffer here... bring them with you…please" he begged with grief.

"Oh god...you're not…who are you really!?" she yelled as she tripped back and lands on her back.

Hank took concern of her strange behavior as he walks toward her. "What? What happened? Who are you screaming at?"

Angelica sits up and looks at Hank with a terrified look. "Who am I scream at? That boy! He-" as she turns around and about to point, she noticed that the boy...is gone. As Hank got close to her, he then gets down on one knee and places his hand on her shoulder.

"Angie, what the hell is going on with you?"

"I...I…we need to check the whole pond...now"

(Police station, front office...11:14 am, present)

The front building where the glass was very clear for any pedestrians could see the front desk as they pass by the sidewalks. In the front desk he sat an intern who looked to be young, he was a high-school senior student and also an intern for the law enforcement. He looked to be impatient as he taps his pen on some paperwork he'd finished.

""It would be great", they said. "The front desk would be perfect", he said," said with annoyance.

"What was that?" a man with a well-dressed suit walked across the front desk and waited for any updates, but only overhearing the interns words. As he spoke, the intern gave a small shriek and pushed his desk away causing his chair to roll back since the chair he's currently sitting has small wheels.

"Nothing…" he said as he with a nervous look, but later focused "I have been waiting for the victim's loud family but they're not showing up anytime sooner. Have you gotten any updates from Mrs. Smith with identifying the other four children, Pierce?"

"No, without any flesh in the facial skull we can't have any progress to identifying the victims. But one good thing came around" smiled as he got good information that was good news for himself.

"What's that?"

"Hank said that the murderer did this surgical removal process without gloves"

The intern was later confused for a moment and thought that he might have an answer. "Ok...but I don't understand what that means for me."

"Ok, your school taught you biology, right?"

"Yes, but I'm pretty sure that your telling me how the human body works, so biology wouldn't have to do with this. Only in health class."

"No, it's not-...ok, what's inside the human stomach?"

"...uh...food?"

"Yes!- I mean no, I should be more precise. What does the human stomach have inside that breaks down food?"

"Hmm...some kind of acid?"

"Yes! But not just acid, hydrochloric acid."

"Ok, but where are you going with this?" said in confusion

"Hydrochloric acid is corrosive to the human skin."

"Ah, so we are looking for the killer with a burnt hand or hands, but won't the burn marks heal over time?"

"Well the acid that might damage the skin is irreversible, and this killer did this procedure with five children."

"Five stomach acids- wait, how did hank confirm that the killer did this procedure without any gloves?"

"Because Hank and Angelica found traces of dead skin and a piece of broken nail embedded in the second child."

"I read the recent discovery of this case and I'm very confused, why would the killer take all of...I think this person was not familiar with what's useful and what's not."

"That bastard...either this idiot thought he could take all that he could get, or this person is not a genius"

"Or both, he- hold up, how do you know this person is a guy?"

"The first and the fourth victims have a huge stab wound that is very deep, so this bastard had to be very strong enough to make a deep cut."

"Ah ok, anyways, he might be both an idiot and... scavenger? The point that I'm making is that he might believe that he could take all he could get and probably sell it."

"Sell it, and/or have uses for it."

"Like perform an actual procedure? not possible. You can't just randomly take five children and take what you can get just for that."

"Yeah you're right, I mean, who would need a Colon? Or lungs? Not that much people would. Plus he can't just harvest organs randomly, they have to be compatible with the host."

"Exactly! I think he might just scavenge what he could get and tried to get money off it."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that he might do this kind of thing again!" Pierce yelled in frustration

"If he lives in poverty, but I think that is why he killed five children instead of one. I've learned that kidneys are worth sixty thousand or even two hundred thousand each, and you can't just take all what you can get from not just one but five children? This guy could be living in poverty if he was this desperate for five!"

"Yeah but I doubt that we could get some progress now that he's rich."

"But why not check any bank accounts that could have low savings that could drastically skyrocket to the roof?"

"But the problem is 'when' that might happen, you can't just search any banks that might have this kind of thing. There are many people who might be in poverty and later rich in just a blink of an eye from days, weeks, months, even years."

"What do you mean?"

"They haven't found time of death yet, without time of death-"

"Then we can't pinpoint the killer"

"Exactly…" Peirce sigh in disappointment as he looks to the ground "poor kids...they've must have been scared before this happened."

"Yeah...but what's worse is that loud kid, Lincoln Loud. I read the x-rays that Hank scanned-"

"Wait, aren't you an intern for the front desk? How did you get the x-rays, you're not assigned to this case."

"but my mentor is assigned to this case so I have to get involved."

"Ah, then continue" understood Pierce.

"The x-rays of Lincoln loud showed signs of abuse, take a look here." he then gave eight x-rays that showed lincoln's bones.

"Jesus!" said as he took the x-rays and examined

"Extensive remodel rib fractures, linear construct remodel fractures on many different areas of the skull, new bone formation on his left humerus, and femur...I really don't want to go on… but basically-"

"He was used as a punching bag, what kind of killer is-"

"It's not from the killer, I just said 'new bone formation' and these were not from the recent murder...it was...I mean...were talking about years of systematic abuse."

"Could he got them from his parents?"

"Possibly, I mean...this started when he was three."

"God…"

"Learning his records, he currently has ten sisters and he's the middle child."

"But that's no excuse for this...harsh abuse."

"Yeah, my mentor wants to see the loud parents but I'm pretty sure that I forgot to mention that to them, so…"

"The whole family might come...I wonder how they took the news."

"Well I haven't told the mother about his son being murdered...so they'll think he's alive."

"Why didn't you tell?" he said as he crossed his arms "Let me guess...you forgot."

"No, my mentor wanted me to bring them here and not speak about his death."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but my guess is that he wants to know about the history of abuse and ask any questions."

Pierce then gave a strict look "Well not if I have some question to ask first"

"Peirce, please don't-"

The intern was interrupted by a loud bang from the front door, and to their surprise, it was the loud family (except for Lynn sr) who swung the door open with such force and ran towards the front desk with many concerned faces. Each loud family were talking and yelling in different sentence at the same time, pierce and the intern could not understand as one of them silenced the loud family

"QUIET!" Pierce yelled as the intern then spoked

"One at a time, now you ar-"

Rita interrupted as she gave a worried look. "Where's my son?"

"...uh...I don't know what to say…"

To be continued…

 **Happy Halloween, see you all later.**


End file.
